


Stuck Toys

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds something out after having Jim help him with a painful problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is _not_ a J/B story, it just appears that way at first. Thanks to all who gave me feedback, I love to hear from you. R rating is for beginning, and it is to be on the safe side. No sex, just a little problem that quickly gets out of hand. 
> 
> Not beta'd, spell-checked and written while I was _so_ sick with the flu, so if it appears strange, tell me.

## Stuck Toys

by Voracity

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, no money, etc and soforth.

* * *

Blair walked into the bullpen, stiffly and moving funny. Jim watched him, frowning. When Blair got over to him, he pulled him down to sit, noticing the long wince of pain. "What happened, Chief," he whispered. 

"Man, it is _not_ something I want to talk about. Especially not here." He looked longingly towards Simon's office, watching him talk to a reporter and her cameraman. "What's happening?" 

"Oh, the Commissioner decided that he needed some damage control after a few of our officers got caught gay-bashing. He talked Simon into telling her he feels safe still among his brothers in arms and that the few bad seeds didn't bother him." He shrugged. "Is this something that you need his help with, or can I do something?" Jim knew both of them were gay, and he had no problem with it; but, if this was something Blair needed help with from someone who knew what was going on, he couldn't help, and he wanted to. It seemed like they were almost growing apart these days. 

"Well," Blair thought and came to a decision. "Listen, I know it's not your thing, but it looks like he's going to be there with them for a while and I need some major help right now. Could we go home, and I'll tell you once we're in the truck. And yes, before you ask again, it is something that a gay man would understand about." 

Jim nodded, watching and listening to him. His Guide was in pain, major pain by the looks of it. "Okay, you can sneak in there and tell Simon the real reason, and I'll go wait in the truck." He grabbed his jacket, and watched long enough to see Blair grimace as he got up. Blair tapped lightly on the door, and Simon made a 'cutting' motion and told him to come in. He walked over to his Captain, whispering something in his ear. 

Simon nodded. "Okay, send him back after lunch, if there's time, or I'll see you both tomorrow, unless you're not..." He stopped, not knowing what to say, without giving the problem away to the reporter. 

"Thanks, man," he laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here, no problem." He smiled at the woman and left, heading down in the elevator. 

Jim opened his door for him, patting his folded up jacket for Blair to sit on. "Man, you have no idea, thanks." He climbed in, slowly and carefully, and buckled up. 

"So," Jim started the truck, "what's wrong? Bad date?" 

"No, not exactly and you know I'm not seeing anyone right now." He shrugged a little, hunching down in his clothes and not looking at his best friend. "I was playing last night, and my appliance got stuck," he muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I need help getting it out." 

Jim nodded. "Okay, so do we need to go to the hospital, or ..." 

"Man, I am _so_ not going to do that. I know how they tell each other about cases like that. One of my ex's was a nurse and he told me. I don't want to be this months amusing story." 

"Okay, I'll do whatever you need if I can. And you're right, what with all our visits there, they would recognize you." 

"Just what I need." Blair blew a deep breath out. "Thanks man, for understanding and everything." 

"Sure," Jim backed out and headed out of the garage toward the loft, "What else are friends for." 

Jim opened the door, watching Blair waddle in. "So, would you like to tell me how it happened?" He put his keys in the basket and headed for the bathroom. 

Blair headed for his room, stripping off his jeans and boxers once he got inside. "Not really. Why?" He smiled as Jim came in. "Are you curious now?" They had been able to joke about it for months now, after Jim had gotten over being shy about the subject,. "And it was nothing, really. I fell asleep after playing, and thought it had fallen out and rolled under the bed." 

"When did you figure this out?" 

"When I sat down in my car almost an hour ago. I came back up, tried to get it out myself, but I couldn't reach it." 

"I can see how limited your range would be. Okay," he sat down and patted his thighs, "lay over me and I'll reach in to see if I can grab it manually." 

Blair smiled at him and did as he was told. He watched as Jim put on a rubber glove, snapping it to make sure it was on right, and laid a cloth on the bed. Blair spread his legs, reaching a hand back to help spread his cheeks. "Just be careful, it's tender right now." 

"I'm sure it is." Jim tested, seeing if he could get two fingers in there, which he couldn't. "Blair, how do I do this? I can only get one finger in." 

Blair looked back, smiling. "Well, you could stretch me a little, or you could just try to find it with one finger and wiggle it until it shifts back down." His smiled widened, showing he was teasing, "Of course I would prefer to be stretched, but I'll leave that up to you." 

"Smart ass," Jim muttered. He stuck a finger in, searching for the lost toy. "Found it." He felt some more, trying to grab onto it somehow with only one finger. He wouldn't tell Blair how uncomfortable this made him, but he knew Blair knew already. "It's too far up, I've gotta stretch you some. How do I do that?" 

"Just twist the one you have in there a little until I loosen up, then add a second one until you can reach it." Blair shifted some, lifting his butt higher in the air. "I'm sorry about doing this to you. If Simon had been available, I would have asked him. I know this is embarrassing." 

"Chief, calm down. You know I'd do anything for you, I just didn't think that this was on the list." He tried to slide in another finger, but Blair was still too tight. "Damn, what did you do, start doing special aerobics to get this tight?" 

"You know those exercises they teach pregnant women to help them retighten after giving birth? Well, they do the same for us." Blair moved his legs farther apart, and relaxed. "Try it now." 

Jim grunted, finally able to sink a second finger in and grabbed the device. He pulled it out slowly, so as not to hurt Blair further, and laid it down on the cloth. He checked it for blood, and then looked at his finger, seeing a little bit. "Blair, you got a problem, there's some blood." 

"It's okay, nothing major or I would feel it. Probably just a scratch." He tried to get up, but Jim stopped him. 

"Let me get some of that cream and I'll spread it around in there." He flipped open the tube, squeezing some onto a finger on the gloved hand and slipped it back inside. He turned up his sense of touch, feeling around until he found a small split in the delicate tissue. He smeared the salve on, making sure to cover the spot well. "There, let me check for any more." 

"Jim, man, you need to, ahmm, get out of there soon before something happens." 

"What," he asked, wrapped up in his pursuit of injuries, accidentally brushing Blair's prostate a few times in his search. "What is that anyway?" he asked, fingering it. 

Blair wiggled on his lap. "Nothing you should be touching unless you want to do more." He yelped when Jim spanked him lightly for the smart answer. "It's my prostate, and ooohhh, unless you want to keep doing that, you might want to stop." He couldn't help but thrust lightly against Jim's jean clad thigh. "And I mean that in the nicest way." 

Jim watched his face start to glow with the rushing blood from his aroused state. He watched the flush grow, spreading to his neck and what he could see of his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling out. Jim took off the glove, balling it up while waiting for him to sit up. "I didn't mean to embarrass you more by doing that." 

Blair dragged a pillow over to cover his erection. "It didn't embarrass me, I just thought it would make you uncomfortable, that's all." He smiled at the older man. "After all, you didn't do on purpose, except that once, and I liked it, so..." 

"Blair, I know this is strange, but can I...." He swallowed. "Can I ask you something?" Blair nodded. "Why do you like that? I mean getting done like that? I never liked it when the doctor went searching for my prostate during my physical, so I don't understand what the attraction is in getting fingers or tongues, especially a tongue, or ... or anything else put up there." 

Blair smiled up at him, more than ready to answer that question. He had been waiting for it for a few weeks now, and Jim was more apt to talk about his feelings now because his trust in Blair had grown more since he came out. "Well, it's different than the doctor looking for your prostate. _I_ don't even like that." He shifted, not realizing the pillow hadn't moved and he was uncovered. "You know how you're with a woman and she does something like pinch you hard?" Jim nodded, remembering how he used to like Carolyn to do that some nights. "Well, this is the same thing. When the circumstances are right, and you want to do it for pleasure, it is. If you're not looking forward to it, it doesn't feel good and you feel dirty." 

"So, it's a situational thing, right?" Blair nodded, drawing a smile from him too. "Okay, I guess I understand, but what about the tongue thing? How do you _do_ that?" 

"It's not that bad, Jim." At Jim's incredulous look, he added, "Really. You've gone down on a woman, no doubt, that wasn't as clean as you would like; but I bet it didn't bother you that much, right?" Jim nodded, seeing where this was going. "Okay, same thing. And, for the record, I will only do that after an enema and a thorough cleaning of the area. Otherwise, you're right, it's gross." They shared a laugh, Blair leaning over to kiss Jim lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for doing that." 

He ruffled Blair's hair. "Not a problem, Chief, just be more careful in the future. Wouldn't want to deprive the world of one of it's tightest asses." 

Blair blushed, "I'm not that tight, Jim, not really." 

Jim chuckled, "I didn't just mean that." He started to get up, but Blair's hand on his arm stopped him. 

"Would you like to talk some more? I know you probably have more questions." 

Jim nodded and handed the toy over to Blair, who put it in a bag beside the bed so he could clean it later. Jim watched him open and close the drawer, dropping a small bottle of clear liquid into the bag too. "What's that?" 

"Cleanser." He sat back up, and started to pull the pillow back up. 

"You don't have to. I'm not embarrassed by you being like that, or anything, and I know you're probably more comfortable right now without any clothes." 

Blair nodded and stripped off his shirts, throwing them into this dirty clothes pile at the end of the bed. "Thanks." 

"Not a problem. This is your house too, and you should be comfortable in it. Just don't be sitting out in the living room like that, please?" 

"That would be too much, you're right." Blair grinned, tapping on Jim's knee. "So, let's talk." 

"Okay, I have another question. What does it feel like?" 

"You mean, how is different than being with a woman?" Jim nodded. "Well, you need more lubrication and preparation for one thing. Also, there is the feeling of strength that you don't get with women." He rolled onto his side, hissing as the air hit his rear. "When I'm with a man, I can feel how strong he is, and I don't have to hold back while we're making love so I won't hurt him. I always did that with women." He swallowed, and sighed. "Now if only I could find another one sometime soon." 

"How long has it been? I know you haven't had one since you moved in, and that was over three years ago." 

"Almost a year before I met you, and I have had one night since then. It was while you were gone off on an assignment." 

"Ahh, now I know why I never noticed. I was gone for over a week, and you went clubbing, right?" Blair nodded. "But seriously, why date half the women in Cascade? I'm sure your friends must say things about it." 

"Not really. They understand that I was doing it for camouflage. I didn't think that coming out at the station that first day would be the best thing, and they actually suggested that I date women for a while. They said it would take all suspicion off me." He shrugged. 

"And they were right. I never would have guessed until you told me." 

"Jim, you even had problems accepting it then. You should have seen the look on your face." Blair patted his knee. "I understood, though." 

"Thanks, Chief, that means a lot to me." Jim shifted, laying across the bed, in the opposite direction. "So, why do you like that feeling? You know, the feeling stuffed thing that all the stories on the internet talk about." 

"You've been reading on the subject?" Jim blushed and nodded. "Just trying to understand huh?" He nodded again. "It's a feeling that you can't describe, being opened and stretched for a lover, feeling him push inside you. You can feel their pulse through the thin tissues, and it's like you're connected to them for that little amount of time." 

"So, you can _feel_ every little thing about them? All their pushes, and their wiggling, and at the end, you can feel that too?" 

"Yup, nothing like it. I can feel each thrust, even with a condom, no matter how small. I can feel each twist, each sideways motion, each wiggle as you put it. And yes, I can feel it when they cum inside me." 

"So, it feels good?" 

"Very." 

"Otherwise no one would do it." He smiled, making it a tease. "So are you a top or a bottom?" 

"Both, but I like to be filled by a large cock most." 

"Does that mean you're a ... What's the word, a size queen, I think it was?" 

"Jim, I'm amazed that you even know about that. You must have found some really good stories." Blair scratched an itchy spot on his shoulder. "No, not really. I would prefer to have someone who knows how to do it than to have someone huge that doesn't, if that makes sense. But I do happen to like them at least to be average." He moved to scratch another spot, this one on his chest. He stopped when he saw Jim's eyes following his movements. "Jim, man, you okay?" 

"Yeah, Blair, just wondering and staring off into space." 

"Jim," Blair sat up, and promptly moved back when he realized how close his hips were to Jim's head. "Are you wondering these things because you're wondering or because you're _wondering_?" 

"I don't know, I mean I do, I'm het and strongly into that; but some days I wonder what it would be like." He looked down, tracing a pattern only he could understand on the blanket. "I know it's normal and all, but it still blows me away some days." 

Blair shifted, bringing his head near Jim's and kissed his cheek, "I know. And it is normal to wonder, otherwise you would never find out anything new about yourself." 

"Blair, I'm not..." 

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." He sighed, frustrated, and pulled Jim up to face him. "Listen to me. I meant that if you don't wonder about life, then you don't know yourself at all. I know you're not gay, or bi, and so do you. You've known it all your life. So, why are you just now starting to wonder. Is it me?" 

Jim nodded. "It was always something that was around other people, something I could look at and say, 'It's okay, that's them and I'm happy for them.' But with you, and you being my Guide and all, it just ... just.... Oh, hell I don't know." 

"It just hit home that those people were normal, just like you and me and Simon, and it raised doubts and fears and feelings that you didn't know you had." Jim looked at him surprised, making Blair's smile brighten by a few orders of magnitude. "That's why I'm the Guide, Jim; I'm the people person." 

"Yeah, you are." Jim hugged him, letting them get closer. He pulled back, looking into Blair's eyes. "Can I ask you some more things?" 

"Sure, ask away. I'm not shy." They laid back down, again facing each other across the width of the bed. "And if you want me to move, say so." 

Jim just grinned. "Why would I want you to do that?" 

"Jiiimmm," Blair said. 

"Okay, I know why, just teasing. So," he gathered his thoughts, "what do you like most?" 

"I like the feeling of being filled. I like the feeling of being able to surrender, but not give up if that makes sense, and let my body give another pleasure." Blair shifted his hips back a little when he felt himself becoming aroused. "Sorry, Big Guy." 

"Like I said, not a problem. I know it's not for me. Is it?" 

"You mean like did I fantasize about you when I first moved in?" Jim nodded. "You have no idea. I used to have enough to catalog. Then I realized that it could hurt how we were growing together, and stopped consciously thinking about it." He smiled. "That doesn't mean of course, that your lusciously built body doesn't sneak into a dream every now and then." Jim blushed, making Blair laugh. "I hope you don't mind, but I didn't think you would." 

"No, Blair, I don't mind. Never did." He shrugged, calming himself again. "Do you now?" 

"Like I said, sometimes it sneaks in, but no, I never decide to consciously fantasize about you. I pick someone less accessible, like a movie star or one of the guys I've seen at the clubs to masturbate to." 

"Then you do?" 

"What, masturbate?" Jim nodded. "Of course I do. We're not that different. Getting off still feels good to us. And sometimes we play with toys to help us along. Like I was last night." 

"That was what you were doing?" 

"Yeah, for us, it's like an added feeling. We can do ourselves while we pull off, or we can just do that, or we can just pull of. It's better to have some choices." He giggled at Jim's returning blush. "Sorry, I did it again, didn't I?" 

Jim nodded. "Too much information." He took a few deep breaths, willing the blush to go away. "So, what did happen last night? I mean, how did you get that thing lost and why didn't you feel it before you got into your car?" 

"I was playing, and finished, and thought I felt it slip out. Guess I was wrong." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not real sensitive to pain first thing in the morning or when I'm asleep, and was just starting to feel things normally when I tried to climb into the Volvo. That's when I noticed the pain. I came back upstairs, but I couldn't reach it. That's not the best angle for depth. I came to the station, knowing that Simon would help, but he was busy, so I decided to take a chance and ask you to help. No big deal." He shrugged again. "It's not like it was bigger." 

Jim remembered the little thing. It couldn't' have been more than a few inches long and maybe one across. "It was. I suppose it happens all the time." 

"Yep, I know of four or five people who've gotten them stuck and ended up at the hospital for it." 

Jim shuddered, imaging how bad that would look to the doctors. "So, any more surprises I should know about?" 

"Not unless you got me a man stashed someplace and are planning on giving him to me." Jim laughed and shook his head, making Blair snap his fingers in disappointment. "Darn. Guess I'll have to go out and find my own then." 

They collapsed onto the bed in hysterical laughter, clutching at each other, not caring about where they touched. 

Jim came around first, noticing that his head was pillowed on Blair's thighs. "Mmm," he said moving a little. "Sorry 'bout that." 

Blair sobered up, watching his friend move away. "Jim, I have a question. Are you uncomfortable now, what with pulling that out of me earlier and just now finding yourself that close to me?" 

Jim rolled onto his back, thinking. He knew Blair would wait for an answer, so he separated out his feelings about what he did earlier and played with them until he knew what he wanted to say. "Kind of. I didn't expect to like it, but I did, a little." 

"And did that scare you?" 

"Yeah, that and for some reason, seeing you up close like that brought what I did earlier home to me." 

"And it makes you wonder more?" 

"Yeah." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Chief, did you mean what you said earlier, when I was touching your prostate?" 

"About you stopping unless you wanted to do more?" 

"Yeah, that part." Jim was blushing again, he knew he was, but it didn't matter. He wanted to understand, but the words weren't getting to what he wanted to know. He was an action person, not a deep and heavy thinker like Blair. 

Blair thought for a minute, looking over Jim and staring hard into his eyes. "Did you want to do that, experiment?" he asked quietly. 

"I don't know. Maybe, yeah, I don't know." He started to get up, but Blair stopped him. 

"You need to do to find out, right? No matter how much I tell you, or describe it, until you feel it and do it for yourself, it isn't real enough?" Jim nodded, hanging his head. "Jim, look at me." He forced his chin up. "Is that what you need to understand? Because if it is, I can help in some ways, but not others. I won't let us ruin our friendship over something like this. Do you understand?" 

Jim looked in his eyes. "Yeah, I understand. Thanks, man," he whispered, kissing Blair's forehead. "Do you want to take a bath or something while I think?" 

Blair's smile broke out, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot." He patted Jim's head after he had gotten up, and left his best friend alone to think about what he wanted. 

* * *

Blair sunk down into the hot water, 'aahing' as it hit the sore part of his anatomy. He knew Jim was listening, just in case, and he also knew he was out on the balcony, sorting out his feelings. He let himself slip lower, relaxing into the soothing warmth. "Oooh, I needed this, aaahh," he opened his legs, letting the warmth spread to the needed areas, putting his feet up on the wall. He picked up his reading-for-pleasure book, flipping to the mark, and picked up the story where he had left off. "Oh, yeah, Mark is about to find out that Jamie loves him." 

* * *

Jim looked over the city, watching it move through it's early afternoon life and thought, hard, about what he wanted. Did he want to experiment? Did he want to risk his friendship with Blair to experiment, if that's what he wanted to do? Did he want to stick a part of himself up another man, once, to see what it felt like? Why was he standing out there in the cold wet wind of late February? He went back inside, closing the doors and sitting down on the couch so he could still stare out the windows. 

//Okay, first, is this what I want? To find out what it's like? Will this help me in some way, or is it idle curiosity?// He let his mind drift, letting it wander into the darkest recesses. He found a small amount of curiosity for the act, but not much else. He didn't find a deep desire for it, or a raving want to stick himself into another man. //So, this _is_ just an idle curiosity for me. Okay, so how do I quench it?// He tried to think of a way, but none really came. //The stories didn't wet the appetite, and I've seen a few of the movies, and they didn't do anything for me, so why am I even curious? It's not like I don't know what goes on when two men go at it. I saw plenty of that in Vice. Little love, but lots of lust.// He smiled to himself, remembering some of those days fondly. //That was a hell of a time for me.// He shook his head, and a thought popped in. //Am I doing this to myself to feel closer to Blair, a part of this section of his life?// He made a face. //That is pitiful if I am. I know we're best friends, and all, but I don't need to be wrapped in my Guide's life, do I? He should be able to have some part of himself that doesn't revolve around me and my problems.// He got up, and went to the bathroom door. "Blair," he knocked. 

"Yeah, Big Guy, what's wrong?" Some splashing came from in there. 

"Can I ... can I come in and talk to you?" He rested his head against the door. "I think I've figured out the problem, but I need you to solve it." 

"Okay, give me a minute." He heard Blair get out and open a cupboard before climbing back in. "Okay." 

Jim opened the door, and sat down on the floor next to the tub so he wasn't invading Blair's privacy, as much. He noticed Blair had gotten a hand towel while he was up and had covered himself with it. "I'm sorry, it's just that I ..." 

"You figured out what was going on?" 

"Yeah, you could say that, and it sounds so stupid." He looked down at the floor until he felt Blair's fingers running through his short hair. 

"Jim, you'd be surprise how much of human psychology sounds stupid when said out loud." He tugged on a few hairs, making Jim look at him. "So what is it?" 

"I... It seems I was trying to make myself fit back into your whole existence." He looked at a spot on the wall, staring at it, hoping it would swallow him before Blair laughed at him or got mad. "I know I don't want it. In truth, I've seen a few of the films in the Army, and I know basically what goes on. It wasn't wondering, but it was something else." 

"Jealousy," Blair suggested. "Or maybe feeling a little lost and pushed out of my life?" 

Jim smiled up at him in relief. "Like you said earlier, that's why you're the Guide; you're the people person." He laughed lightly. "So, how did you know?" 

"Hmm, oh, it wasn't hard. I knew you weren't into it, and I knew it had to be something between us, because after you admitted to reading a few of those stories, I knew you knew some of what went on. So it had to be us, and the only us that's different is my not being part of your dating scene as it were. Now we don't talk about things like women and the dating scene and the like, so you were feeling left out of part of my life, the gay part, so you invented a want to experiment to fit back in." He rolled over on his side to face Jim better. "Jim, man, you gotta know you are the most important thing in my life. Have been for a while now. And just because we won't go out and pick up women together again, it doesn't mean that I value you any less, or that you are less a part of my life." He moved the hand in Jim's hair to his cheek. "You know that right?" 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, thanks man. It means a lot to me to hear you say it though." He smiled at Blair, knowing he would never find another person even remotely like him. "So, what do you say you get out soon, and I'll order Chinese for lunch, and we'll stay home the rest of the day?" 

"Well, Simon did say to send you back if there was time, but I think you can fudge well enough now to get by the big teddy bear." He smiled, enjoying that imagery. "Okay, you're usual?" Blair nodded. "Do I need to apply more cream to the scrape?" 

Blair laid back in the tub and gently squeezed the injured muscles. "Maybe later." 

"Okay." He got up and brushed a hair away from Blair's face, walking out. "Later." 

* * *

Blair lowered himself gently to the couch cushions, letting his arms take most of his weight until he was down in the soft cushions. "Aahh, much better." 

Jim reached across the back of the couch and handed him a bottle of beer. "You okay?" 

Blair nodded, taking his first drink and holding it for a second until his mouth got used to the taste again. "Fine, man, why?" 

"Because I've seen you look like you were in less pain after surgery." He leaned closer, brushing a curl out of his way. "Do I need to apply more cream?" 

"How about some Ambesol, that way I just quit feeling it all together for a while?" He smiled over at his friend and took another drink "But, yeah, if you're offering to do it again, then I could use some more put on please." 

"Of course I'm offering, why else would I be asking you?" He ruffled Blair's hair, calling him a 'silly one' under his breath as he went to the bathroom and Blair's room for the necessary supplies. He came back out, sitting on the end of the couch and put on a glove, flipping open the tube. "Okay, Chief, lay over my lap again." 

Blair stood up, sliding his pants down around his knees and did as he was told, shifting some until he was comfortable. 

Jim looked down at the ass over his lap and smiled. "Have you been a bad boy, Chief?" He slapped a cheek lightly, teasing the younger man into relaxing for him. 

"Man, not even funny," Blair laughed, and wiggled some more. "Come on man, I'm getting colder here." 

"Hold on, let me get some of this nasty smelling stuff on my fingers." Jim squeezed some of the antibiotic cream onto a finger and moved it to the opening of Blair's body. "Now relax for me, and I'll get some of this spread around in there." He pushed in, letting the finger open the younger man up. Unfortunately he didn't realize that Blair's body would need some lubrication for his finger to get up there, and it took the cream right off Jim's finger. "Man, I can't get any of it up there, your body just sucked it right up." 

"It's using it as lube so your finger doesn't get stuck. Get some more and try it again." Blair waited patiently while Jim got some more and tried it again. Finally, on the third try, he did make it to the scrape, coating it liberally with the cream and pulled his finger out slowly, or tried to. 

"Umm, Blair, would you please relax?" 

"Can't man, it stings." 

"Oh, okay. So I'm stuck then?" 

"Just give me a minute." He tried to do some deep breathing exercises to reduce the pain, but it was hard to concentrate that much between the sting and Jim's finger. "Jim, try now," he panted. 

"Not even. Calm down." He started to rub Blair's back, trying to get him to relax some. He felt the muscles loosen some. "That's it, just relax for me. It's okay." His hand moved in small circles, tenderly caressing the flesh. 

Blair could feel himself get hard, it had been so long since someone had done something like this for him. Much too long under the circumstances. He blushed, knowing Jim could feel him, and wondered how he was going to talk his way out of this. //Why me?// He shifted some, trying to get more comfortable, and to not be rubbing against Jim's hard thigh, but his movements just brought him into more contact, making his erection rub against the soft cotton of Jim's pants. //No, he'll kill me for that. I gotta get him out of there.// "Jim, you might want to try to move your finger again." 

Jim tried, knowing it was making Blair uncomfortable, something he didn't want. He tried to pull out, but the finger was still stuck; it felt like the muscles had grabbed onto the latex and created some suction. Actually, when he stopped pulling, Blair's ass pulled him in deeper and he brushed lightly against his prostate. He felt Blair jump, but it just undid all the work he had just done and made him tighten up more. "Blair, this isn't working." 

"Tell me about it." He sighed, his body moving some and letting his cock rub against Jim's leg again. "And no jokes about this, please." 

"Blair, I'm shocked that you think I would even tell anyone about this." 

"Ruin your manly reputation will it?" He joked, but Jim didn't like it, so he slapped lightly at Blair's ass cheek. 

"Not funny." He tried to pull out again, but it didn't want to move, and again he ended up brushing against Blair's prostate. "Chief, you can come up with some solution any time now. This is your area, not mine." He wouldn't panic, but he really didn't want to be there. "If it helps, it feels like the tissues have gripped the latex somehow." 

"Oh, man," Blair slapped his forehead. "Jim, how much cream did you get on the latex when it got 'sucked off'?" 

"Not much, why?" He shifted his hand some, brushing the vulnerable spot and making Blair tighten back up. "Is that what this is, you needed more lube or something?" 

Blair nodded. "You're just going to have to pull out slowly. Either that or take off the glove and pull it out after your hand is released." 

Jim tried to get the glove off, but his finger was truly stuck now. "Blair, try to relax, as much as you can." Blair took a deep breath and concentrated on letting the tension out of his muscles in that region of his body. Jim tried to pull the glove off, but it was still stuck to his finger and to the inside wall. "It's not working." 

"So, just go ahead and pull out and I'll deal with it." 

"Blair, you know I can't hurt you. Not even for something like this. It's impossible." Jim closed his eyes and thought. "What would.... Blair, give me the tube." Blair reached over to the table and retrieved it, handing it across his back. Jim stared at the label, looking at the ingredients. "Thought so. They told us about this in the service. It glues latex to fingers and _other_ things if you're not careful." He dropped it on the table. 

"So, how do we fix it man?" 

"Well, there was talk about warm water to dissolve it, but I'm not sure it would work in this case. I'm not sure how we would get the water to the site." 

"Can you say enema?" Blair said, his sarcasm evident. "I have a package sitting in the bathroom cabinet. Can you get up if I do?" 

Jim thought about walking in there with a finger stuck up Blair, and how difficult this was going to be on both of them. "How will we warm it up?" 

"I let them soak in hot water in the sink. It takes a few minutes, but it's the same principle as warming a baby bottle." He shrugged. "I'll get up, brace me." 

"Chief, wait. Your pants." He pointed to where they were sitting around his ankles. "You'll trip if you get up right now." 

Blair looked around Jim's legs, seeing he was right. "Let me kick them off...." 

"Let me." Jim shoved them down until they were resting on Blair's feet. "Okay." He sat totally still while Blair kicked his feet to free them of the clothes. "So, now what?" 

"Now, I get up, bracing on your shoulder, and you follow." He levered himself up, getting far enough to get his feet under him and stood, moving cautiously so he didn't pull on Jim's hand. "Okay, now we walk." He led the way into the bathroom, and Jim followed, slightly hunched over. 

* * *

Blair resumed his position across Jim's lap, this time he was sitting across the toilet lid. He lubed up the nozzle on the enema, handing it over to Jim, who inserted it gently, shoving it deep enough to be next to where his finger was connected. Jim squeezed the bottle, feeling it start to flow against his finger in a small trickle. "How do I get this to go faster?" 

"What's the matter, Jim, are you getting impatient to get out of my ass?" Blair turned his head to smile at his best friend and partner. "I don't usually get that from men in your position." 

"Cute, Darwin, reeeaaal cute." He rubbed Blair's back, helping him settle down to wait on the water to work. "What happens if this doesn't work?" 

"Then you get real messy," Blair whispered, and covered it with, "Well, then I guess you're going to have to just yank your finger out, and I'll live with the pain. Unless you want to head to the emergency room, or call someone over to help." 

"Not me." Jim shook his head and watched the level of the water. "So, Blair, why aren't you and Simon dating?" 

Blair began to laugh, letting some of the water leak back out. Jim reached for a towel and mopped up the tiny flow of water before too much got out. He placed the towel against Blair's hole, blocking the path of anymore outpourings. 

"Oh, man," Blair settled down to giggles. "This is one conversation that I never dreamed of having. Especially not like this." He giggles went back into laughter, shaking his Sentinel's lap, and rubbing his soft cock against Jim's leg. "Sorry, man, but that was too funny." 

"Thanks," Jim said dryly. 

Blair looked over his shoulder. "You really want to know?" Jim nodded. "Well, I introduced him around and all to my friends and all the better places, but we decided early on to just be friends." He turned back around, staring off into space. "He said it was better for all the relationships involved." He shrugged, "Nothing major like he doesn't like me or anything." 

"Oh, I thought it might be something else." Jim jiggled the bottle wishing the water would flow out faster. 

"Jim, you wouldn't be trying to do some match-making would you?" He turned in time to see Jim blush brightly. "Oh, man that is so sweet of you." He moved, letting more of the water flow back out. "Thanks man." 

"No problem, just quit moving so the water stays in there. Otherwise, I'm going to call Simon to come over and take pictures," he growled. "Just imagine what the other boys at the office would say about this." 

"Funny. Just remember who's going to get razzed for getting stuck. It's not going to be me." 

"I know, just kidding. Really, you know I would never do that. Right?" Blair nodded, tensing the muscles to hold the water in. "Ready for me to try to move my finger?" 

"Yeah, please." He felt the nozzle be removed and knew Jim put it on the counter around the sink in case they needed it later. He could feel Jim wiggling the finger, just barely brushing his prostate. "Jim, man, easy there." 

"Sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you." He tugged gently to pull the glove out. "It's coming loose." 

"That's good man." //Oh, that's not the only thing. I don't want to come on Jim's leg like some dog, I don't want to come on Jim's leg like some dog, I don't ....// Blair repeated the phrase over and over again trying to calm his now hard body down. He really didn't want to do that to Jim, but it did feel good, and he couldn't control it. "Jim, man, hurry." 

Jim could feel Blair's shaking, could feel himself bumping his prostate, could feel the steel pole laying next to his thigh. "Almost there, Blair, just a second more." He gave one last pull, bringing the finger and glove out, along with some more of the water. He stood Blair up, moving around him to let him have some privacy. "Sorry, here, you'll need to get that water out." He left the bathroom, closing the door, to give his best friend privacy. 

"Thanks," Blair called softly, sitting down to eliminate the water from his body. He looked down at his traitorous body, willing his erection to go down. "You scared him," he told the willing flesh. "Now he'll think we're perverted or something." 

* * *

Blair got dressed, still restless and unnerved by what had happened earlier between him and Jim. He grabbed his coat, heading out of his room. "Jim, man, I'm going for a walk." 

"Simon wanted you to stop by tonight. Darryl had a question on a paper that he needed you to help with. Why don't you go over there so you don't freeze in the wet wind." He tuned from his place staring out the balcony doors. "It's not above ten degrees out there and it's supposed to snow tonight." He smiled. "And if you're going to hide, don't do it in a snow drift. You'd look bad in hypothermic blue." 

"Thanks man. I guess I'll be over at his house." He had his hand on the knob, ready to turn it. "Man, I'm sorry about what happened in the bathroom earlier and all." He shifted his stance, telling plainly how nervous he was. "It wasn't intentional or anything..." 

"Blair, it's cool. Your body was reacting to what was happening. You couldn't control it, and under the same circumstances, neither could I. Don't worry, I'm not offended." His smile softened. "Go think and call from Simon's if you aren't coming back tonight so I don't worry." He turned back around, listening to his Guide leave the loft in search of peace. 

* * *

Blair knocked on Simon's door, waiting in the meager shelter until Simon opened the door for him. "Hey, Jim said you and Darryl needed my expertise on some homework?" 

Simon smiled, "Get in here before you freeze." He pulled him in and shut the door, taking his coat. "Are you hungry, we're eating right now." He placed a hand on Blair's back, gently guiding him into the dining area. "Hey, look who's here." 

"Hey, man, what's up?" Darryl said, getting up to give Blair a hug. "Sit your skinny butt down here and eat something." 

Simon laughed, watching his child act like his mother. "Son, he's old enough to know when to eat. But sit anyways." He sat back down, picking up a forkful of pork chops, watching while Darryl loaded an extra plate with vegetables for his friend. "So, how's Jim? Did you get the problem fixed?" 

"Yeah," Blair gave him a little smile. "It's okay now." He popped a brussel sprout in his mouth. "Umm, this is good. I never thought about flavoring it with lemon juice." 

Darryl smiled, "Neither did we until the old guy spilled some in tonight." 

"Remember, son, the old guy pays your allowance." 

"And that's one of the many reasons why I love you, Dad." They all laughed at his puppy eyes expression of love. 

* * *

Blair followed Simon into the den, sitting down in an overstuffed chair. "Thanks for keeping me here tonight." 

"Not a problem. Jim would kill me if I let you drive your heap, I mean classic, out in six inches of snow. Now tell me what happened earlier that got you upset." 

"you wouldn't believe it if I told you." He shook his head, leaning it back and closing his eyes. "This has been one strange day, my friend. I feel like an extra from the Twilight Zone." 

"But he got it out okay?" 

"Yeah, he did. I took a bath, we had lunch. Sounds normal doesn't it. But later, he asked me if I wanted him to put more of that ointment onto a small scratch I had internally." He opened his eyes, looking directly into Simon's face. "He got stuck. The ointment glued the latex glove to his finger and my insides." 

Simon tried to hold in the laughter, but he couldn't. He came over and patted Blair's shoulder, sympathizing. "And I thought he was anal before. Just wait until the next time he screws up big time." 

"You can't tell him you know. I made him promise not to tell anyone." He grabbed Simon's hand from his shoulder, playing with the finger. "I got hard while he was trying to get out." 

Simon sobered up immediately, knowing this part wasn't funny. It could ruin his two best friends' relationship together. "Did he say anything?" 

"That he understood. We had a long talk after he pulled it out, laying on the bed. He figured some things out, about himself, and we talked some more. It was good to get everything out in the open between us. The tension was gone there for a few hours." 

Simon watched Blair play with his wedding band. "There's more isn't there? What else did he say?" He squeezed Blair's fingers with his. 

"He asked why we weren't dating while giving me a hot water bath to loosen the glove up." 

"He gave you an enema? Like laying over his lap and watching the water flow into you, enema?" 

"How else were we gonna get his finger out of my ass." He gave Simon a wry look. "And it felt good, but it didn't feel right." 

"So then you know now for sure that he isn't the one." 

"Yeah, I guess so. I just thought, what with the Sentinel/Guide bond and all, that we were meant to be together like that too." He shrugged and handed Simon back his hand. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." 

"It's okay. I _so_ understand. Even if I've never been through something like that, I understand the confusion and the pain this is causing you." He kissed the younger man on the cheek. "I care, you know that." 

Blair smiled at Simon, bringing additional light to the room. "Yeah, Simon, I know. You always have and always will. Thanks for that too." 

Simon ruffled Blair's hair. "Not a problem. Now, was there anything else?" 

"No, not really." 

Simon stood up, pulling Blair to him. "Then can I rescind an earlier comment? About us?" Blair looked shocked to find himself in his arms. "What, you didn't know?" 

"What, that you liked me? Yeah, but I thought you didn't want me like that." 

"Honey, Jim and I sat down and talked about you for hours the other day, and he asked me the same question." 

Blair swallowed, suddenly nervous. "And what did you tell him?" 

"That I didn't know why. That I didn't have a clue, and if I had had one earlier, we wouldn't have had that conversation." He bent to place a chaste kiss on the end of Blair's nose. "So, how do you feel?" 

"About us dating?" He was silent for a minute, letting The] thought settle in for a minute to see if he could come up with a good reason. When he couldn't, he gave Simon another light bestowing smile. "I could get used to the idea, but only if you don't get all protective and uptight at the station." He stood up on tiptoes and kissed Simon's mouth. 

"Good, how about we go catch a movie this Friday?" 

"Cool, man, extremely cool." 

They walked out of the den, heading towards the t.v. and Darryl. They curled up on the couch, stealing the bowl of popcorn away from the younger man. Blair felt not only safe, but at peace with himself. This was a good start. 

End. 


End file.
